Flora and Pomona
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Student Flora Brown and Professor of Herbology. Может ли у студентки быть что-то общее с одним из преподавателей? Если да, то что и почему? Femslash


Я прочитала одну новость, касающуюся MM (в ГП - Помона Спраут) и сразу же поняла, что должна написать фан-фикшен.

Отдельное примечание от автора - я очень люблю Травологию)))

XXX

«Love is the most irrational thing on God's Earth».

(Film «The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie» (1969) Teddy Lloyd was saying with Sandy Stranger.)

(«Любовь - самая нерациональная вещь на белом свете».

(Фильм «Расцвет мисс Джин Броди» (1969) (Тедди Ллойд говорит с Сэнди Стрэйнджер.)))

XXX

XXX

«Нет... нет... Я никогда не буду её студенткой!.. Я - Львёнок!.. Я знаю, что я смелая. Но я _хочу_ быть рядом с Ней. Прошло пять учебных лет. И что изменилось? Ни-че-го. Я по-прежнему хочу быть с Ней. О, Merlin, что мне делать? Время идет, и чувства становятся сильнее. И с этим ничего не поделать.

Любимая, самая дорогая, я влюбилась в Твой предмет ещё летом, перед школой. Я ещё не знала Тебя.

Я не позволяю себе в открытую смотреть на Тебя на Твоих уроках. Я пытаюсь это делать незаметно, чтобы Ты ничего не поняла.»

XXX

Прошло два дня. После ужина я шла в Гриффиндорскую башню и случайно подумала о Тебе. Я улыбнулась.

«О нет...»

Ты шла прямо мне навстречу.

- Здравствуйте, мисс Браун, - поздоровалась Она. - Не могли бы вы помочь для завтрашнего урока?

- Конечно, профессор Спраут (это была именно Она), - сразу же ответила я.

- Давайте зайдём ко мне в кабинет и там всё обсудим.

XXX

Когда мы зашли в кабинет, Помона предложила сесть.

Мы сели на уютный диванчик.

- Флора, послушай...

От неожиданности я не знала, как реагировать. Казалось, что сердце стало биться в полтора раза сильнее.

Ведьма обняла меня и продолжила: «Я всё знаю. Не нужно ничего скрывать. Пожалуйста...»

«В каком смысле?» - удивлённо подумала я.

- Флора, я знаю о твоих чувствах. Я понимаю, что ты хотела бы, чтобы я была твоим деканом. Ты смелая, умная... ты - гриффиндорка, прекрасный Львёнок. Я была барсуком... так им и останусь... - вздохнула ведьма. - Но ты - настоящая траволог. Это намного важнее, чем принадлежность к факультету.

- Значит, мы похожи? - не удержалась я.

- Не только в этом, дорогая.

- А в чём ещё?

Помона не ответила. Ведьма посмотрела на меня так, как я изредка тайком смотрела на неё.

- Откуда вы знаете? - удивлённо спросила я.

- Давай на «ты», тогда отвечу.

- Хорошо... Помона, - нерешительно ответила я.

- Я замечала твой взгляд почти каждый урок, не смотря на то, что ты старалась, чтобы я не заметила.

Я улыбнулась и прижалась к Учителю.

- Знаешь, я полюбила твой предмет ещё до того, как начался первый урок и даже до того, как увидела тебя.

- А когда же?

- Когда начала читать учебник, купленный во «Флориш и Блоттс».

- А чем я должна тебе помочь? - наконец, вспомнила я через минуту.

- Да ерунда. Завтра всем шестикурсникам (ну и тебе, соответственно) придётся изменить задание для урока. Дело в том, что в больничном крыле закончилось важное зелье, а для него нужен один редкий компонент - волшебные бобы.

- Про них говорится только в книге «Удивительная Травология». По крайней мере, в других книгах я о них ничего не читала.

- Не удивляйся, Флора. Про них написано только в этой энциклопедии.

- Это моя настольная книга с первого курса.

- Энциклопедия? - удивилась мисс Спраут.

- _Травологическая_ энциклопедия, - ответила я.

- У меня, кстати, тоже.

- Ещё одно совпадение.

- Завтра вы должны будете растолочь бобы. Но делать это не очень просто. А потом на Зельях профессор Слагхорн научит вас готовить нужное зелье.

- Конечно, непросто. Я не понимаю, как можно растолочь бобы, которые постоянно подпрыгивают?

- Помнится, дорогая, по заклинаниям у тебя Превосходно...

- На что ты намекаешь? Петрификус Тоталус на них наложить, что ли? А это бобам не повредит?

- Скорее наоборот. Кстати, завтра я задам вам вопрос: «Как утихомирить бобы?». Вот ты и ответишь.

- Но это не честно, - запротестовала я.

- Почему, любимая?

Я была не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

«Значит, ты _тоже_... Но почему? Почему _я_? _Ты_ - красивая тридцатилетняя ведьма. А кто _я_? Всего лишь Флора Браун...»

Учитель как будто продолжила мои мысли.

- Флора и Помона, - произнесла ведьма и посмотрела на меня своими тёмно-карими глазами.

Больше я не думала ни о чём, а лишь смотрела в эти красивые глаза.

Ведьма воспользовалась моим состоянием и прижалась губами к моим губам.

Прошло совсем немного времени, и поцелуй прекратился.

- Я тоже люблю тебя, – произнесла я, плохо соображая, что говорю.

Лишь через несколько секунд до меня дошло, что я случайно открыла свою тайну.

Помона счастливо улыбнулась.

Я уже почти не чувствовала той неловкости, которая была только что.

- Ну что, приступаем к работе?

- Здесь?

- Нет, в теплице номер два.

XXX

Когда мы зашли в теплицу, в бочке попискивали волшебные груши.

- Флора, накрой их крышкой, а то они не замолчат.

Когда я выполнила просьбу, в теплице наступила тишина.

XXX

Вскоре мы занялись бобами.

Помона объяснила, что бобы могут находиться в обездвиженном состоянии только час. Но нам для работы с ними хватило десяти минут.

После наложения Петрификус Тоталус, бобы выглядели так, как будто они не волшебные. Но мы-то прекрасно знали, что это не так.

Наша задача состояла лишь в том, чтобы с помощью левитации распределить бобы по мискам, а потом закрыть миски крышками.

Хорошо, что бобам оттуда будет не выбраться. А то наша работа пропала бы даром. Прыгайте, сколько угодно. Главное, не выпрыгнете.

XXX

- Зачем ты попросила меня помочь? - спросила я, когда мы закончили.

- Ты прекрасно знаешь, - улыбнулась Помона. - Мне нужен был предлог. Конечно, я могла бы просто позвать тебя в свой кабинет. Но это было бы совсем не педагогично.

- Как будто твой предлог является оправданием, - сказала я и подошла совсем близко к ведьме.

- Я поняла, что должна признаться... Иначе... Я бы не выдержала.

- С таким же успехом, дорогая, ты могла бы позвать меня к себе, а потом...

Мы бы сидели на диване, ты бы меня обняла... - С этими словами я обняла Помону. - А потом через какое-то время ты бы сказала: «Я люблю тебя».

Закончив говорить, я прижалась к губам волшебницы.

С помощью этого поцелуя мы хотели показать, насколько сильны наши чувства.

Как и всё хорошее, наш поцелуй вскоре закончился.

Мы прекрасно знали, что никогда не чувствовали ничего подобного. Это было во второй раз, но далеко не в последний.

Только тогда, когда по-настоящему любишь другого человека, можно испытывать такие чувства.

Это было намного больше, чем простое желание близости. Это были чувства, которые с каждым днём становились всё сильнее. Чувства, которые были взаимны.

Наконец, наступил тот день, когда мы признались друг другу.

Первый шаг сделала Она, а не я. Я бы _никогда_ не смогла решиться на такое. Так бы и жила, понимая, что счастье совсем рядом. Но, как говорится, близок локоть, да не укусишь.

Сейчас не надо ничего скрывать друг от друга. Это взаимно!

XXX

- Пойдём в замок, любимая, - сказала мисс Спраут через несколько минут.

- Правильно, Помона, - согласилась я. - Идём, а то скоро спать ложиться.

XXX

Каждый день до конца года я, тайно от всех, проводила все вечера и выходные дни вместе с любимой.

Потом, на летних каникулах, мы несколько раз гуляли вместе.

XXX

XXX

Последний год ничем не отличался от последней половины предпоследнего. Мы также проводили вместе почти все вечера и выходные дни.

А потом наступил мой последний день в Хогвартсе.

И тогда я поняла - конец. Мы не можем быть вместе. Говоря по правде, я бы сделала всё, что угодно, чтобы это было не так. Но кто я такая, чтобы было так, как я хочу?

Вот именно, никто. И абсолютно не важно, что у меня почти по всем предметам отличные результаты ЖАБА...

XXX

XXX

Ко мне подошла Помона и тихо сказала: «Флора, нам нужно поговорить».

Когда мы зашли в ЕЁ кабинет, Учитель, похлопала по карману мантии и улыбнулась.

Потом ведьма извлекла оттуда конверт и протянула мне.

- Прочитай, дорогая.

Когда я закончила читать, я не могла поверить, что это - правда.

- Я? Твоим ассистентом? Но... это же... они же поймут...

- Никто ничего не знает.

- Точно? - хитро спросила я.

- Почти, - тихо сказала волшебница.

- Кто?

- Моя мама. Я не могла иначе. Она бы рано или поздно всё узнала. Я подумала, что так лучше.

- И как она отреагировала?

- Лучше тебе и не знать, - вздохнула Помона.

- А что случилось? - не на шутку встревожилась я.

- Можно сказать, что я её с того света вытащила. То, что я сказала, было для неё как гром среди ясного неба.

Я еле успела дать ей принять два зелья для предотвращения сердечных болезней. А сейчас она принимает восстанавливающее зелье. Ну, ты знаешь - экстракт валерианы и пустырник. В процентном соотношении, с водой и т. д.

- Ты - хороший врач. Кстати, я слышала от маглов, когда ещё не училась у нас... Нужно оказать помощь больному с сердцем в считанные минуты, иначе...

- Спасибо, что я почти сразу нашла нужное зелье. А то у нас дома их много и не всегда можно сразу найти то, что надо.

- Да... бедная твоя мама. Я тоже сначала была потрясена.

- Так же, как мама?

- Не так сильно, но... Наоборот.

- _Наоборот__?_ То есть...

- Да-да, то есть.

- Кстати... - вдруг вспомнила я - что ты сказала Армандо Диппету, чтобы я получила эту должность?

- Ничего особенного. Я сказала, что в последнее время в больничном крыле острая нехватка зелий (это - правда). Как ты знаешь, прежде чем приготовить зелье, нужно подготовить некоторые необходимые компоненты в теплицах. К сожалению, не все компоненты можно купить в аптеке.

- Ага, знаю. Хорошо же ты вышла из положения.

XXX

С первого сентября мисс Флора Браун стала ассистентом профессора Травологии Помоны Спраут в школе Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс.

Я не знала, что ждёт нас впереди, но мы были полностью уверены, что проживём вместе всю жизнь.

XXX

XXX

С тех пор прошло много лет. Но никто так и не догадался, что между нами что-то намного большее, чем простая дружба. Никто даже и подумать не мог, _что_ мы на самом деле чувствуем к друг другу. Но мы знали, что это - любовь.


End file.
